Episodi de I Simpson
I corti (1987 - 1989) Prima stagione (1989 - 1990) * Un Natale da cani (Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire) * Bart, il genio (Bart the Genius) * L'odissea di Homer (Homer's Odyssey) * Amara casa mia (There's No Disgrace Like Home) * Bart il grande (Bart the General) * Lisa sogna il blues (Moaning Lisa) * Il richiamo dei Simpson (The Call of the Simpsons) * La testa parlante (The Telltale Head) * Nati per essere sfrenati (Life on the Fast Lane) * Homer in the night (Homer's Night Out) * Crêpes alle crêpes, vino al vino (The Crepes of Wrath) * Krusty va al fresco (Krusty Gets Busted) * Sola, senza amore (Some Enchanted Evening) Seconda stagione (1990 - 1991) * Bart rischia grosso (Bart Gets an F) * Simpson e Dalila (Simpson and Delilah) * La paura fa novanta (The Simpson's Halloween Special: Treehouse of Horror) * Due macchine in ogni garage, tre occhi in ogni pesce (Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish) * Homer il ballerino (Dancin' Homer) * Mini Golf Kid (Dead Putting Society) * Bart sfida la festa del Ringraziamento (Bart vs. Thanksgiving) * Bart lo spericolato (Bart the Daredevil) * Grattachecca e Fichetto e Marge (Itchy & Scratchy & Marge) * Bart è investito da un'auto (Bart Gets Hit by a Car) * Pesce palla... al piede (One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish) * Come eravamo (The Way We Was) * Homer contro Lisa e l'ottavo comandamento (Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment) * Preside Azzurro (Principal Charming) * Oh fratello, dove sei? (Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?) * Il cane di Bart è un disastro a scuola (Bart's Dog Gets an F) * Caro vecchio denaro (Old Money) * Spennellando alla grande (Brush with Greatness) * Il supplente di Lisa (Lisa's Substitute) * La guerra dei Simpson (The War of the Simpsons) * Tre uomini e un fumetto (Three Men and a Comic Book) * Sangue galeotto (Blood Feud) Terza stagione (1991 - 1992) * Papà-zzo da legare (Stark Raving Dad) * Il signor Lisa va a Washington (Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington) * Quando Flanders fallì (When Flanders Failed) * Bart l'assassino (Bart the Murderer) * Homer definito (Homer Defined) * Tale padre, tale clown (Like Father, Like Klown) * La paura fa novanta II (Treehouse of Horror II: A Simpsons Halloween) * Il pony di Lisa (Lisa's Pony) * Sabati di tuono (Saturdays of Thunder) * Flambé Boe (Flaming Moe's) * Il licenziamento di Homer (Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk) * Ho sposato Marge (I Married Marge) * Radio Bart (Radio Bart) * Lisa l'indovina (Lisa the Greek) * Homer da solo (Homer Alone) * Bart l'amante (Bart the Lover) * Homer alla battuta (Homer at the Bat) * Vocazioni diverse (Separate Vocations) * Morire come un cane (Dog of Death) * Il colonnello Homer (Colonel Homer) * Il vedovo nero (Black Widower) * Lo show di Otto (The Otto Show) * L'amico di Bart s'innamora (Bart's Friend Falls in Love) * Fratello, avresti da darmi due soldi? (Brother Can You Spare Two Dimes?) Quarta stagione (1992 - 1993) * Kampeggio Krusty (Kamp Krusty) * Un tram chiamato Marge (A Streetcar Named Marge) * Homer l'eretico (Homer the eretic) * Lisa la reginetta di bellezza (Lisa the Beauty Queen) * La paura fa novanta III (Treehouse of Horror III: A Simpsons Halloween) * Grattachecca e Fichetto: il film (Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie) * Marge trova lavoro (Marge Gets a Job) * La nuova ragazza del quartiere (New kid on the block) * Mr. Spazzaneve (Mr. Plow) * La prima parola di Lisa (Lisa's First Word) * Il triplice bypass di Homer (Homer's Triple Bypass) * Marge contro la monorotaia (Marge vs. the Monorail) * La scelta di Selma (Selma's Choice) * Fratello dello stesso pianeta (Brother from the Same Planet) * Io amo Lisa (I Love Lisa) * Niente birra per Homer (Duffless) * Occhio per occhio, dente per dente (Last Exit to Springfield) * Siamo arrivati a questo: un clip show dei Simpson (So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show) * La facciata (The Front) * La festa delle mazzate (Whacking Day) * Marge in catene (Marge in Chains) * Lo show di Krusty viene cancellato (Krusty Gets Kancelled) Quinta stagione (1993 - 1994) * Il quartetto vocale di Homer (Homer's Barbershop) * Il promontorio della paura (Cape Feare) * Homer va all'università (Homer Goes to College) * L'orsetto del cuore (Rosebud) * La paura fa novanta IV (Treehouse of Horror IV) * Marge in fuga (Marge on the Lam) * Il fanciullo interiore di Bart (Bart's Inner Child) * Finché la barca va... (Boy-Scoutz N the Hood) * L'ultima tentazione di Homer (The Last Temptation of Homer) * $pringfield ($pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)) * Homer il vigilante (Homer the Vigilante) * Bart diventa famoso (Bart Gets Famous) * Homer e Apu (Homer and Apu) * Lisa contro Malibu Stacy (Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy) * Homer nello spazio profondo (Deep Space Homer) * Homer ama Flanders (Homer Loves Flanders) * Bart vince un elefante (Bart Gets an Elephant) * L'erede di Burns (Burns' Heir) * Il direttore in grigioverde (Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song) * Il ragazzo che sapeva troppo (The Boy Who Knew Too Much) * L'amante di Lady Bouvier (Lady Bouvier's Lover) * I segreti di un matrimonio felice (Secrets of a Successful Marriage) Sesta stagione (1994 - 1995) * La finestra sul giardino (Bart of Darkness) * La rivale di Lisa (Lisa's Rival) * Un altro show di spezzoni dei Simpson (Another Simpsons Clip Show) * Grattachecca e Fichettolandia (Itchy & Scratchy Land) * Telespalla Bob Roberts (Sideshow Bob Roberts) * La paura fa novanta V (Treehouse of Horror V) * La fidanzatina di Bart (Bart's Girlfriend) * Lisa sul ghiaccio (Lisa on Ice) * Homer l'acchiappone (Homer Badman) * Il nonno contro l'incapacità sessuale (Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy) * Paura di volare (Fear of Flying) * Homer il grande (Homer the Great) * E con Maggie son tre (And Maggie Makes Three) * La cometa di Bart (Bart's Comet) * Homer Il clown (Homie the Clown) * Bart contro l'Australia (Bart vs. Australia) * Homer contro Patty e Selma (Homer vs. Patty & Selma) * Il Film Festival di Springfield (A Star Is Burns) * Il matrimonio di Lisa (Lisa's Wedding) * La carica delle due dozzine e uno (Two Dozen and One Greyhounds) * Il consiglio professori-genitori si scioglie (The PTA Disbands!) * Musica Maestro ('Round Springfield) * Il braccio violento della legge a Springfield (The Springfield Connection) * Limone di Troia (Lemon of Troy) * Chi ha sparato al signor Burns? (prima parte) (Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part One)) Settima stagione (1995 - 1996) * Chi ha sparato al signor Burns? (seconda parte) (Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Two)) * L'uomo radioattivo (Radioactive Man) * Casa dolce casettina-uccia-ina-ina (Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily) * Bart si vende l'anima (Bart Sells His Soul) * Lisa la vegetariana (Lisa the Vegetarian) * La paura fa novanta VI (Treehouse of Horror VI) * Maxi Homer (King-Size Homer) * Mamma Simpson (Mother Simpson) * L'ultimo sfavillio di Telespalla Bob (Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming) * Il 138º episodio spettacolare (The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular) * Marge non essere orgogliosa (Marge Be Not Proud) * Squadra Homer (Team Homer) * Due pessimi vicini di casa (Two Bad Neighbors) * Scene di lotta di classe a Springfield (Scenes from the Class Struggle in Springfield) * Bart la spia (Bart the Fink) * Lisa l'iconoclasta (Lisa the Iconoclast) * Homer lo Smithers (Homer the Smithers) * Il giorno che morì la violenza (The Day the Violence Died) * Un pesce di nome Selma (A Fish Called Selma) * Bart girandolone (Bart on the Road) * 22 cortometraggi di Springfield (22 Short Films About Springfield) * L'infuriato Abe Simpson e suo nipote brontolone in "La maledizione del pescediavolo battagliero" (Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish") * Tanto Apu per niente (Much Apu About Nothing) * Homerpalooza (Homerpalooza) * Un mare di amici (Summer of 4 Ft. 2) Ottava stagione (1996 - 1997) * La paura fa novanta VII (Treehouse of Horror VII) * Si trasloca solo due volte (You Only Move Twice) * Homer toro scatenato (The Homer They Fall) * Burns Baby Burns (Burns, Baby Burns) * Il notturno di Bart (Bart After Dark) * Due cuori due capanne (A Milhouse Divided) * L'appuntamento di Lisa col teppistello (Lisa's Date with Density) * Uragano Neddy (Hurricane Neddy) * Il viaggio misterioso di Homer (El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer) * Springfield Files (The Springfield Files) * Il mondo iellato di Marge Simpson (The Twisted World of Marge Simpson) * La montagna della pazzia (Mountain of Madness) * Simpsoncalifragilistichespirali-d'oh-so (Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious) * Lo show di Grattachecca e Fichetto e Pucci (The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show) * La fobia di Homer (Homer's Phobia) * Fratelli coltelli (Brother from Another Series) * La mia sorella babysitter (My Sister, My Sitter) * Homer contro il 18º emendamento (Homer vs. The Eighteenth Amendment) * Una scuola elementare confidenziale (Grade School Confidential) * L'ammutinamento canino (The Canine Mutiny) * Il vecchio e Lisa (The Old Man and the Lisa) * In Marge abbiamo fede (In Marge We Trust) * Il nemico di Homer (Homer's Enemy) * La bacheca della serie dalla serie "I Simpson" (The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase) * La guerra segreta di Lisa Simpson (The Secret War of Lisa Simpson) Nona stagione (1997 - 1998) * La città di New York contro Homer (The City of New York vs. Homer) * Il direttore e il povero (The Principal and the Pauper) * Il sassofono di Lisa (Lisa's Sax) * La paura fa novanta VIII (Treehouse of Horror VIII) * La famiglia Cartridge (The Cartridge Family) * Bart star del football (Bart Star) * Le due signore Nahasapeemapetilon (The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons) * Lisa la scettica (Lisa the Skeptic) * La donna immobile (Realty Bites) * Miracolo su Evergreen Terrace (Miracle on Evergreen Terrace) * Tutti cantano tutti ballano (All Singing, All Dancing) * Bart giostraio (Bart Carny) * La gioia della setta (The Joy of Sect) * Il pulmino per bambini (Das Bus) * L'ultima tentazione di Krusty (The Last Temptation of Krusty) * Imbroglio imbrogliato (Dumbbell Indemnity) * Lisa la Simpson (Lisa the Simpson) * Il Winchesterino (This Little Wiggy) * Marinaio Homer (Simpson Tide) * Guai da un trilione di dollari (The Trouble with Trillions) * TG Ragazzi (Girly Edition) * Spazzatura fra i titani (Trash of the Titans) * Il re delle montagne (King of the Hill) * Abbiamo smarrito la nostra Lisa (Lost Our Lisa) * Amore rischioso, pathos focoso (Natural Born Kissers) Decima stagione (1998 - 1999) * Tanto va Homer al lardo che... (Lard of the Dance) * L'inventore di Springfield (The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace) * Mamma Bart (Bart the Mother) * La paura fa novanta IX (Treehouse of Horror IX) * Dalle stelle alle stalle (When You Dish upon a Star) * Homer figlio dei fiori (D'oh-in in the Wind) * Lisa 10 e lode (Lisa Gets an "A") * Homer Simpson in: "Problemi di reni" (Homer Simpson in: "Kidney Trouble") * Sindacato con la mafia (Mayored to the Mob) * Viva Ned Flanders (Viva Ned Flanders) * Schermaglie fra generazioni (Wild Barts Can't Be Broken) * Domenica, orrenda domenica (Sunday, Cruddy Sunday) * Homer il Max-imo (Homer to the Max) * Io sto con Cupido (I'm with Cupid) * Marge ingrana la marcia (Marge Simpson in: "Screaming Yellow Honkers") * Fate largo a Lisa (Make Room for Lisa) * Homer il camionista (Maximum Homerdrive) * Brani biblici (Simpsons Bible Stories) * Homer e la pop art (Mom and Pop) * I vecchi e il mare (The Old Man and the "C" Student) * Monty non può comprare amore (Monty Can't Buy Me Love) * Springfield utopia delle utopie (They Saved Lisa's Brain) * Da Tokyo con orrore (Thirty Minutes over Tokyo) Undicesima stagione (1999 - 2000) * Oltre la sfera della cantonata (Beyond Blunderdome) * Gli aiutanti speciali di Bart (Brother's Little Helper) * Indovina chi viene a criticare (Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner?) * La paura fa novanta X (Treehouse of Horror X) * L'erba del vicino è sempre più verde (E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt)) * Sete di gloria, fame d'amore (Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder) * Quando niente quando troppo! (Eight Misbehavin') * Mogli e moto dei paesi tuoi (Take My Wife, Sleaze) * A Natale ogni spassolo vale (Grift of the Magi) * Piccola grande mamma (Little Big Mom) * Chi con fede agisce, con fede guarisce (Faith Off) * Il castello in aria di Homer (The Mansion Family) * Febbre da cavallo galattica (Saddlesore Galactica) * Di nuovo solo-solino-soletto (Alone Again, Natura-Diddily) * Missionario impossibile (Missionary: Impossible) * Boe perde la faccia (Pygmoelian) * Bart al futuro (Bart to the Future) * A tutta birra (Days of Wine and D'oh'ses) * Ammazza l'alligatore e scappa (Kill the Alligator and Run) * Ultimo tip-tap a Springfield (Last Tap Dance in Springfield) * Questa pazza pazza pazza pazza Marge (It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge) * Dietro la risata (Behind the Laughter) Dodicesima stagione (2000 - 2001) * La paura fa novanta XI (Treehouse of Horror XI) * La storia di due Springfield (A Tale of Two Springfields) * Figlia unica di Krusty ignaro (Insane Clown Poppy) * Lisa l'ambientalista (Lisa the Tree Hugger) * Homer si gioca la dignità (Homer vs. Dignity) * Galeotto fu il computer e chi lo usò (The Computer Wore Menace Shoes) * Truffa oggi... truffa domani! (The Great Money Caper) * Tormenti di neve (Skinner's Sense of Snow) * HOMR (HOMR) * Fidarsi è bene, non fidarsi è meglio (Pokey Mom) * Il peggior episodio mai visto (Worst Episode Ever) * Homer il racchettaro (Tennis the Menace) * Il giorno dello sciacallino (Day of the Jackanapes) * Party Posse: musica e follia (New Kids on the Blecch) * Affamatissimo Homer (Hungry, Hungry Homer) * Bulli e secchioni (Bye Bye Nerdie) * Il safari dei Simpson (Simpson Safari) * Trilogia di una giornata (Trilogy of Error) * Vado a Osannalandia (I'm Goin' to Praiseland) * Il centro dell'infanzia di Homer (Children of a Lesser Clod) * Il cantastorie (Simpsons Tall Tales) Tredicesima stagione (2001 - 2002) * La paura fa novanta XII (Treehouse of Horror XII) * Genitori sotto accusa (The Parent Rap) * Homer il barista (Homer the Moe) * Burns, fusto innamorato (A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love) * Rigurgiti del passato (The Blunder Years) * Lei di poca fede (She of Little Faith) * Tafferuglio in famiglia (Brawl in the Family) * Dolce e amara Marge (Sweets and Sour Marge) * A denti stretti (Jaws Wired Shut) * Proposta semi-decente (Half-Decent Proposal) * Tra i due spasimanti il terzo gode (The Bart Wants What It Wants) * L'ultima pistola del west (The Lastest Gun in the West) * Nonno a quattro ruote (The Old Man and the Key) * Opere di pubblico dominio (Tales from the Public Domain) * La colpa è di Lisa (Blame It on Lisa) * L'erba di Homer (Weekend at Burnsie's) * Homer alla berlina (Gump Roast) * Papà incacchiato (I Am Furious Yellow) * Apu prende una sbandata (The Sweetest Apu) * Lisa pseudo-universitaria (Little Girl in the Big Ten) * Scherzo gobbo (The Frying Game) * Il nuovo distintivo di papà (Papa's Got a Brand New Badge) Quattordicesima stagione (2002 - 2003) * La paura fa novanta XIII (Treehouse of Horror XIII) * Come ho passato la mia vacanza a strimpellare (How I Spent My Strummer Vacation) * Bart contro Lisa contro la terza classe (Bart vs. Lisa vs. the Third Grade) * Marge diventa large (Large Marge) * Una casa subito vHelter Shelter) * Il grande schifoso detective (The Great Louse Detective) * Straordinaria Edna (Special Edna) * Il padre che sapeva troppo poco (The Dad Who Knew Too Little) * Le forti braccia di mamma (Strong Arms of the Ma) * Non per soldi ma per preghiere (Pray Anything) * Bart mini maggiorenne (Barting Over) * Lisa viene a parole (I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can) * È nata una stella - di nuovo (A Star Is Born-Again) * Un clown va a Washington (Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington) * Homer fa le scarpe a Burns (C.E. D'oh) * E le stelle stanno a guardare ('Scuse Me While I Miss the Sky) * Due nuovi coinquilini per Homer (Three Gays of the Condo) * Pace, quiete e chili (Dude, Where's My Ranch?) * Un cane-coniglio in famiglia (Old Yeller Belly) * Marge al volante (Brake My Wife, Please) * La miglior guerra è la non guerra (Bart of War) * Boe babysitter (Moe Baby Blues) Quindicesima stagione (2003 - 2004) * La paura fa novanta XIV (Treehouse of Horror XIV) * Mia madre la fuggiasca (My Mother the Carjacker) * Il presidente indossa le perle (The President Wore Pearls) * Lunga sfiga alla regina (The Regina Monologues) * Il panzoso e il peloso (The Fat and the Furriest) * Oggi sono un clown (Today I Am a Clown) * Tutti più buoni a Natale ('Tis the Fifteenth Season) * Marge contro single, anziani, coppie senza figli, teenager e gay (Marge vs. Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and Gays) * Robot-Homer (I, (Annoyed Grunt)-Bot) * Incertezze di una casalinga arrabbiata (Diatribe of a Mad Housewife) * Il tour storico di Marge (Margical History Tour) * Milhouse non vive più qui (Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore) * Intelligente & super intelligente (Smart and Smarter) * Lo Ziff che venne a cena (The Ziff Who Came to Dinner) * Fatti e assuefatti (Co-Dependent's Day) * I due fuggitivi (The Wandering Juvie) * Il mio grosso grasso matrimonio sgangherato (My Big Fat Geek Wedding) * Prova a prenderli (Catch 'Em if You Can) * Chi di spada ferisce, di torta perisce (Simple Simpson) * Come non eravamo (The Way We Weren't) * Alla faccia della bandiera (Bart-Mangled Banner) * Impero mediatico Burns (Fraudcast News) Sedicesima stagione (2004 - 2005) * La paura fa novanta XV (Treehouse of Horror XV) * Tutto è lecito in guerra e in cucina (All's Fair in Oven War) * A letto con il nemico (Sleeping with the Enemy) * Ultime notizie: Marge si ribella (She Used to Be My Girl) * Bart, l'ometto di casa (Fat Man and Little Boy) * Bando al contrabbando (Midnight Rx) * Marge a tutta birra (Mommie Beerest) * Homer annega nel suo diluvio universale (Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass) * Marachella rap (Pranksta Rap) * Gay, un invito a nozze (There's Something About Marrying) * Parenti serpenti, fratelli coltelli (On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister) * Adozione made in Cina (Goo Goo Gai Pan) * Roulotte russa (Mobile Homer) * Homer, un canarino in gabbia (The Seven-Beer Snitch) * Future-Drama (Future-Drama) * Homer fra tetti e Tettone (Don't Fear the Roofer) * Bart infartato (The Heartbroke Kid) * Nascerà una stellina (A Star Is Torn) * Apocalisse o non apocalisse (Thank God It's Doomsday) * Casa alla larga da Homer (Home Away from Homer) * Padre, figlio e spirito pratico (The Father, The Son & The Holy Guest Star) Diciassettesima stagione (2005 - 2006) * Il falò dei lamantini (Bonfire Of The Manatees) * La bambina che dormiva troppo poco (The Girl Who Slept Too Little) * Milhouse di sabbia e nebbia (Milhouse Of Sand And Fog) * La paura fa novanta XVI (Treehouse Of Horror XVI) * Marge e l'intossicazione da figlio (Marge's Son Poisoning) * Corri Homer corri (See Homer Run) * Le allegre comari di Rossor (The Last Of The Red Hat Mamas) * Il Bob italiano (The Italian Bob) * Natale riveduto e corretto (Simpsons Christmas Stories) * Homer e la paranoia della paternità (Homer's Paternity Coot) * Siamo sulla strada che dove va nessuno lo sa (We're On The Road To D'Ohwere) * My Fair Damerino (My Fair Laddy) * La storia più o meno infinita (The Seemingly Never-Ending Story) * Bart ha due mamme (Bart Has Two Mommies) * Homer Simpson, questa è tua moglie (Homer Simpson: This Is Your Wife) * Million Dollar Abe (Million Dollar Abie) * Kiss Kiss, Bang Bangalore (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bangalore) * La storia più bagnata del mondo (The Wettest Stories Ever Told) * Le ragazze vogliono solo sommare (Girls Just Want To Have Sums) * A proposito di Margie (Regarding Margie) * Lisa, che scimmietta! (The Monkey Suit) * Marge e Homer fanno un gioco di coppia (Marge And Homer Turn A Couple Play) Diciottesima stagione (2006 - 2007) * Lo scemo, lo chef, la moglie e il suo Homer (The Mook, The Chef, The Wife And Her Homer) * Simpson Session (Jazzy And The Pussycat) * Homer, ti prego, non li martellare (Please Homer, Don't Hammer 'Em) * La paura fa novanta XVII (Treehouse Of Horror XVII) * Soldato D'oh (G.I. Grunt) * Boe-e-una-Lisa (Moe 'N' A Lisa) * Il gelato di Marge (dai capelli azzurri) (Ice Cream Of Margie (With The Light Blue Hair)) * Una coppia da Haw-Haw (The Haw-Hawed Couple) * Kill Gil, Volumi 1 e 2 (Kill Gil, Volumes I & II) * La moglie acquatica (The Wife Aquatic) * Vita da star (Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Three Times) * Piccolo grande amore (Little Big Girl) * Come eravamo... a Springfield (Springfield Up) * Accordi di bifolchi (Yokel Chords) * Rom-antìco e Giuliè (Rome-Old And Juli-Eh) * Homerazzi (Homerazzi) * Marge giocatrice (Marge Gamer) * Un out-out per Bart (The Boys Of Bummer) * Pompieri e ladri (Crook And Ladder) * Fermati o il cane spara! (Stop, Or My Dog Will Shoot!) * 24 minuti (24 Minutes) * Non puoi sempre dire quello Kent ti pare (You Kent Always Say What You Want) Il Film (2007) * I Simpson - Il film Diciannovesima stagione (2007 - 2008) * Gli piace volare e d'oh... lo fa! (He Loves to Fly and He D'ohs) * Homer di Siviglia (Homer Of Seville) * Un uomo da carroattrezzi (Midnight Towboy) * Non voglio sapere perché canta l'uccello in gabbia (I Don't Wanna Know Why The Caged Bird Sings) * La paura fa novanta XVIII (Treehouse Of Horror XVIII) * Millie l'orfanello (Little Orphan Millie) * Mariti e coltelli (Husbands And Knives) * Funerale per un cattivo (Funeral For A Fiend) * Se mi ubriachi cancello i Simpson (Eternal Moonshine Of The Simpson Mind) * Tra molti, Winchester! (E. Pluribus Wiggum) * Lo show degli anni '90 (That 90's Show) * L'amore alla maniera di Springfield (Love, Springfieldian Style) * The Debarted (The Debarted) * Delitto imperfetto (Dial 'N' For Nerder) * Fuma che ti danza (Smoke on the Daughter) * Papà non fare scherzi (Papa Don't Leech) * Il manzo dell'Apocalisse (Apocalypse Cow) * Ogni maledetto Sundance (Any Given Sundance) * Mona se ne va (Mona Leaves-a) * Lisa contro Lisa (All About Lisa) Ventesima stagione (2008 - 2009) * Sesso, pasticcerie e video-taglie (Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes) * Operatore perduto (Lost Verizon) * Dai e ridai, Bart, quanti danni fai! (Double, Double, Boy in Trouble) * La paura fa novanta XIX (Treehouse of Horror XIX) * Curve pericolose (Dangerous Curves) * Homer e Lisa si scambiano paroloni crociati (Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words) * Mypod d'ottone e manicotti di dinamite (Mypods and Broomsticks) * Come nascono i Burns e come nascono le api (The Burns and the Bees) * Lisa la regina delle sceneggiate (Lisa the Drama Queen) * Prendi la mia vita, per favore (Take My Life, Please) * La conquista del test (How the Test Was Won) * Mai più mutuo, naturalmente! (No Loan Again, Naturally) * Ciao Maggie, ciao! (Gone Maggie Gone) * Nel nome del nonno (In the Name of the Grandfather) * Matrimonio per un disastro (Wedding for Disaster) * Ambarabà Maya e Boe! (Eeny Teeny Maya Moe) * Il buono, il tristo e il drogattivo (The Good, the Sad and the Drugly) * Papà la sa più corta! (Father Knows Worst) * Waverly Hills 9021-D'oh (Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D’oh) * Quattro grandi donne e manicure (Four Great Women and a Manicure) * Arrivando in Homerica (Coming to Homerica) Ventunesima stagione (2009 - 2010) * Homer il ciccione (Homer the Whopper) * Bart prende uno zero (Bart Gets a 'Z) * Per salire più in basso con la moglie (The Great Wife Hope) * La paura fa novanta XX (Treehouse Of Horror XX) * Il diavolo veste nada (The Devil Wears Nada) * Scherzi e salute (Pranks and Greens) * Bifolchi di coccio e manici di scopa (Rednecks and Broomsticks) * Fratello di Bart, dove sei? (O Brother, Where Bart Thou?) * I miei giovedì con Abie (Thursdays With Abie) * C'era una volta a Springfield (Once Upon a Time in Springfield) * Million dollar... magari! (Million Dollar Maybe) * Un incontro con il curling (Boy Meets Curl) * Il colore giallo (The Color Yellow) * Cartoline dall'interno (Postcards from the Wedge) * Rubare la prima base (Stealing First Base) * La più grande storia mai ra-d'oh-ntata (The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed) * American history X-cellente (American History X-cellent) * Capo di cuori (Chief of Hearts) * La piccola e la balena (The Squirt and the Whale) * Videosorveglianza e reality show (To Surveil, With Love) * Boe letter blues (Moe Letter Blues) * Il Bob vicino di casa (The Bob Next Door) * Giudicami delicatamente (Judge Me Tender) Ventiduesima stagione (2010 - 2011) * Elementary School Musical * Loan-a Lisa * MoneyBART * La paura fa novanta XXI (Treehouse of Horror XXI) * Lisa Simpson, This Isn't Your Life * The Fool Monty * How Munched is that Birdie in the Window? * The Fight Before Christmas * Donnie Fatso * Moms I'd Like to Forget * Flaming Moe * Homer the Father * The Blue and The Gray * Angry Dad: The Movie * The Scorpion's Tale * A Midsummer's Nice Dream * Love Is a Many Strangled Thing * The Great Simpsina * The Real Housewives of Fat Tony * Homer Scissorhands * 500 Keys * The Ned-Liest Catch Ventitreesima stagione (2011 - 2012) * The Falcon and the D'ohman * Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts * La paura fa novanta XXII (Treehouse of Horror XXII) * Replaceable You * The Food Wife * The Book Job * The Man in the Blue Flannel Pants * The Ten-Per-Cent Solution * Holidays of Future Passed * Politically Inept, with Homer Simpson * The D'oh-cial Network * Moe Goes from Rags to Riches * The Daughter Also Rises * At Long Last Leave * Exit Through the Kwik-E-Mart * How I Wet Your Mother * Them, Robot * Beware My Cheating Bart * A Totally Fun Thing That Bart Will Never Do Again * The Spy Who Learned Me * Ned 'N Edna's Blend * Lisa Goes Gaga Ventiquattresima stagione (2012 - 2013) STAGIONE IN LAVORAZIONE Simpson, I